Sony Dynamic Digital Sound/Credits Variants
Sony Dynamic Digital Sound 1989-present IMG_3305.PNG|Assassins (1995) 9A6C8BAA-E754-49E1-927A-BCD0FAE96251.png|George of the Jungle (1997) Credit21.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997) Flubber MPAA Credits.jpg|Flubber (1997) IMG 2349.PNG|The Horse Whisperer (1998) IMG_1914.PNG|Mulan (1998) Vs180310-037.jpg|I'll Be Home For Christmas (1998) 112B7060-C93A-4590-A227-D3C7FF879481.png|Jawbreaker (1998) Vs180310-019.jpg|Mighty Joe Young (1998) Vs180310-022.jpg|The Parent Trap (1998) IMG 2009.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) 195242DB-B60E-450B-A706-8F2CC8019AB1.png|Doug's 1st Movie (1999) IMG 2114.PNG|Tarzan (1999) IMG 2125.PNG|Inspector Gadget (1999) IMG 2109.PNG|My Favorite Martian (1999) IMG_1986.PNG|Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace (1999) IMG 2111.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (1992, 1999) 511D40B0-7287-45FB-8D00-B509CF12B364.png|Toy Story 2 (1999) IMG 2034.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) BB0CDB63-16F4-419F-9640-F962DC8B4BF7.png|Mission to Mars (2000) Vs170712-425.jpg|John Henry (2000) IMG 2117.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) 131291EA-A0D4-46E4-BC81-BF2D9D627467.png|Recess: School's Out (2000) IMG 2217.PNG|Disney's The Kid (2000) 9D434779-71C0-4EDA-A1A3-1FF0CC9BEF3C.png|Remember the Titans (2000) IMG 2027.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) IMG 2061.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) IMG_1917.PNG|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) 0C1AB640-3CD1-473F-B7FE-7D35ADA52294.png|The Princess Diaries (2001) 70F32DBD-197C-4D9C-9502-06BEB4B98108.png|High Heels and Low Lifes (2001) IMG 2120.PNG|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2001) IMG 2003.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) IMG 2131.PNG|Snow Dogs (2002) IMG 2032.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) IMG_1982.PNG 9D861856-0C0F-48EC-90B4-CFD8D63CF015.png|The Rookie (2002) IMG 2157.PNG|Lilo and Stitch (2002) FA361E24-5560-44FC-A4E8-8B0C90A80149.png Vs170711-020.jpg|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) Vs180310-047.jpg|Tuck Everlasting (2002) C204B878-B8E6-4404-8283-622A2C7CE6BB.png|The Country Bears (2002) 42E0069C-C59C-453F-A638-73F3224688DE.png|Regin of Fire (2002) IMG 2340.PNG|Signs (2002) IMG 2328.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) IMG_3000.PNG|25th Hour (2003) IMG 2048.PNG|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) IMG 2470.PNG|Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) FB641042-57AD-4CFA-AE07-F555F63E4B48.png|Teacher's Pet (2003) IMG 2374.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) IMG_0818.PNG|Spy Kids 3 Game Over (2003) IMG 2309.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) A079CE50-9BFA-455D-8C45-4DF3BBBA4B51.png|Holes (2003) IMG_2005.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) E7D3BDEA-D0CA-46AF-95E8-49C91B182DA9.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION DESTINO (2003).jpg|Destino (2003) IMG 2379.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) F741E6D8-39E9-4CCB-86DC-6DDADDCBA7A0.png|Hidalgo (2003) IMG 2537.PNG|The Haunted Mansion (2003) Vs170711-032.jpg|Lorenzo (2004) IMG 1952.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) F38B2520-C605-451B-A338-E5A373003364.png|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) 2DDA284B-F5E2-4473-A4F4-2C19375CA389.png|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) 59A805EB-C0A5-4BDF-907E-D77E6E5EB835.png|Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) 1AFCC20B-4DCA-4343-9D2A-348F12874043.png|Miracle (2004) Vs171217-002.jpg|One by One (2004) IMG_1349.PNG|The Passion of the Christ (2004) Vs180725-009.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) IMG_3280.PNG IMG_1902.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) IMG 2333.PNG|National Treasure (2004) IMG_0830.PNG|Dominion: Prequel to The Exorcist (2005) E9B7963E-E128-4796-9B9E-46E3D93A1544.png|Ice Princess (2005) IMG_0713.PNG|Valiant (2005) IMG 2039.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) 2C0D6D3A-2F7D-499A-B10A-566658199939.png|Dark Water (2005) IMG_3312.PNG IMG 2233.PNG|Sky High (2005) IMG 2425.PNG|Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) IMG_1900.PNG|Chicken Little (2005) C6DD3A4B-95EA-4DB1-817D-71BE1C22AC28.png|The Pacifier (2005) IMG 2479.PNG|The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) 29DC85C0-0CAB-4579-9A4E-F6138FECAF1B.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) IMG_1551.PNG|Hoodwinked! (2005) Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse the Movie (2005) 5CE787FC-88C8-423B-9120-0DCF2F8C157B.png|Glory Road (2006) IMG 2143.PNG|Eight Below (2006) 2F48643B-C223-43B4-B381-1D2E3A0D05E3.png|The Shaggy Dog (2006) 8860CB72-6F30-4043-8EE6-A991CE6C61F4.png|The Wild (2006) IMG 1978.PNG|Cars (2006) IMG 2318.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) 21B1F9CB-0E48-433D-89CB-AA1AF0308BCE.png|Invincible (2006) Vs170711-027.jpg|The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause (2006) IMG 2351.PNG|The Little Matchgirl (2006) AD0FC3C5-F9DF-4CD1-B767-E2C1ED7F9395.png|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) IMG_1892.PNG|Bridge to Terabithia (2006) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) IMG 2321.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) Jacobthemoviempaa.png|Jacob the Movie (2007) IMG 1906.PNG|Ratatouille (2007) 38C792D0-0610-41D2-9934-381DA426E371.png|Transformers (2007) Vs180315-017.jpg|Underdog (2007) IMG_3001.PNG|The Water Horse Legend Of The Deep (2007) Vs180315-019.jpg|The Game Plan (2007) IMG_3053.PNG|Zodiac (2007) SAM 0093 (1).JPG|Enchanted (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) IMG_3262.PNG|Fred Claus (2007) IMG 2336.PNG|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE CRIMSOM WING MYSTERY OF THE FLAMINGOS (2008).jpg|The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) AE94C79F-CF26-4FEE-85A2-42EA039CE179.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) 5E556890-D7AF-4D79-B2F5-AD9D07DD6C8D.png|High School Musical 3 Senior Year (2008) IMG 1910.PNG|WALL-E (2008) Vs180315-027.jpg|College Road Trip (2008) CD52DF58-F512-41A0-8560-2147801519EB.png|Bolt (2008) Vs170712-328.jpg|Bedtime Stories (2008) IMG_1568.PNG IMG_3298.PNG|Race to Witch Mountain (2009) IMG 2290.PNG|G-Force (2009) IMG 2015.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana the Movie (2009) IMG 1975.PNG|UP (2009) A8626123-E84C-4B60-974A-F993A804AF1C.jpeg|Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) IMG 1575.PNG|Oceans (2009) E16DDF00-0315-4FC3-87A8-572ADBE18302.png|2012 (2009) White Bird The Movie MPAA.png|White Bird The Movie (2009) B43A5666-49E3-4C6E-BA53-CEA979CFDC52.png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) F788FC05-2360-4606-A78F-173CC26047DB.png|The Factory (2010) 68103DB1-0919-4F9C-9FD9-D3053EDBD1FA.png|Iron Man 2 (2010) IMG_1865.PNG IMG_3231.PNG|Despicable Me (2010) Alice Wonderland 2010 Screenshot 3246.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (2010) Vs170712-131.jpg|Prince of Persia The Sands of Time (2010) Toy Story 3 Screenshot 3047.jpg|Toy Story 3 (2010) IMG 2326.PNG|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) Vs170712-413.jpg|Tick Tock Tale (2010) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) IMG 2018.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) IMG_1848.PNG Gnomeo Juliet 2011 Screenshot 2503.jpg|Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) IMG 1149.PNG|Wings of Life (2011) Grumpaa.png IMG_2815.PNG|The Green Hornet (2011) IMG_3417.PNG|Straw Dogs (2011) IMG_3260.PNG|Rango (2011) IMG_1147.PNG|African Cats (2011) Vs180315-024.jpg|Prom (2011) IMG 2313.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) IMG_3229.PNG|Thor (2011) 006C9A27-6997-4478-8776-70216347F40B.png|Cars 2 (2011) 34656EDD-6D21-4917-9D02-9FC117086430.png|Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) Vs180709-001.jpg|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) IMG_3051.PNG|Captain American The First Avenger (2011) IMG_2883.PNG|The Smurfs (2011) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa2 (1).png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) IMG_3247.PNG|Lockout (2011) IMG_3226.PNG|The Adventures of Tintin (2011) Vs170712-481.jpg|Tangled Ever After (2012) IMG 2282.PNG|John Carter (2012) 0B5AB0E1-33F5-4423-8D0D-022C01356E01.png|Men in Black 3 (2012) IMG_3236.PNG|The Lorax (2012) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) IMG_1867.PNG 5162EF27-0679-465D-9FA1-06E53B529BB5.png|Paranorman (2012) MPAA_Monsters_Inc..png|Monsters, Inc. (2001, 2012) IMG_1836.PNG IMG 2284.PNG|The Fifth Estate (2013) IMG_3235.PNG|Despicable Me 2 (2013) IMG_1839.PNG IMG_0855.PNG|The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) 482513CB-DAF9-4DF1-9641-BB4D7142BD16.png|The Vatican Tapes (2014) IMG_1874.PNG IMG_3264.PNG 2ECC5610-6479-405B-A09B-4C5C7AD211F8.png|Howl's Moving Castle (2004) IMG 2409.PNG|The 13th Warrior (1999) IMG 2405.PNG|O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000) IMG 2387.PNG|Bicentennial Man (1999) IMG 2389.PNG|The Insider (1999) IMG 2393.PNG IMG 2433.PNG IMG 2178.PNG|Shanghai Noon (2000) IMG 2429.PNG|The Alamo (2004) IMG 2516.PNG|The Aviator (2004) IMG 2378.PNG IMG 2552.PNG|Space Jam (1996) IMG 2556.PNG|Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) 9752A24D-DB4A-4FC0-AC52-1915EFD3AA52.png|The Mummy Returns (2001) 349D11EE-ECA0-4E34-B26D-91C679B174F1.png|Madagascar (2005) D920E42E-5B2F-4355-8178-43562D13E6A7.png|The Cat That Looked at a King (2004) EFDE31F8-663B-4F16-9014-8FEC16C5DBE9.png IMG 2582.PNG|Con-Air (1997) IMG 2579.PNG|Deep Blue Sea (1999) IMG 2573.PNG|Brooklyn's Finest (2009) IMG 2569.PNG F6AD176C-8FA6-4042-96F6-09C039C98E74.png 7FE1003E-CC58-44F3-A9DD-88B1DFDD1285.png IMG 2706.PNG|Underworld: Evolution (2005) A12AFD86-151E-40ED-BBB6-9EB49B4EA175.png|Out Cold (2001) Vs180702-108.jpg|Jane Austen's Mafia! (1998) Vs180702-086.jpg|Air Force One (1997) Vs180702-094.jpg|He Got Game (1998) Vs180702-073.jpg|The Recruits (2003) IMG 3489.PNG|Casanova (2005) DE603DD6-F1A7-452F-9D33-10956BAE192E.png 0D3B861C-5AC8-4473-B42E-4E8F1D35AEDF.png CBA3A67B-DCC6-409C-951C-D6BB17065340.png EE354BA3-9315-4BAD-B91E-4A4DADA0F1DA.png|A Lot Like Love (2005) 22BC7855-F395-4791-99BA-07CC850F3760.png 262B11CF-6F74-43DE-BBD8-BCC6C965BCFB.png 7DC223A1-064A-4910-8578-5BC020ED26E4.png FDE8DDDC-9709-44EF-86A3-5E075EA71620.png 47A03701-A25E-4246-9F77-D80E9D8F3798.png 397BCF16-A2FC-4D38-AA44-A8E2E3F8472B.png 8B719F88-74FC-4261-9857-95ED063FEE51.png 5D0C9BA3-2E58-4FA3-A42E-97662861E6D9.png EFAC0F81-5CD3-460C-B972-2A813BCB3D24.png 8FE2AE79-6E40-4627-894E-81F85D58CB04.png Kameo Elements Of Power DeLuxe MPAA IATSE Kodak Dolby Digital SDDS Digital DTS Sound 2005 Closing.png Camp Celtic The Movie Arri DeLuxe MPAA IATSE Kodak Dolby Atmos SDDS Datasat.png Banjo-Tooie MPAA Kodak IATSE Dolby Digital SDDS Digital DTS Sound.png Banjo-Kazooie MPAA IATSE Dolby SDDS Closing.png 94924F67-23BB-404E-8C63-09FDA69CC18C.png F3DA29E9-50A6-4F75-8DF5-B23B4ADD6F30.png 6686D223-23DB-4D24-9BCB-AD50CF7DE64E.png CE574326-832B-472E-99A3-AC2E8E48C5A8.png 0F901D12-7043-4564-B47D-5297677F77CE.png 0A6FCDEC-C19D-462C-B0AA-0210D2AA760F.png CA556F30-4E3A-4D6C-A6E5-9FC03077EE28.png 6D14F1FB-C9A4-473B-8E18-E79020CFA9CA.png 20E973C1-71C6-41AC-9D0F-2B0BD9AE823C.png ED8ADBD0-B2A1-4230-89DC-8D8D3661591D.png 02243269-D3D5-4580-AB1D-CECD1CE19139.png 20466EFB-4238-4457-B249-7A37B226E1EA.png 7B4611C4-3C34-4BFD-89BB-CE4579FEFE0F.png C0120745-3F2F-4783-9BA7-1759DD88B043.png 431287EE-E078-460F-9146-356D6AD30C4F.png 84559C2F-DD12-4FD1-A73E-268433AD5A63.png 85A88DD8-F015-40BF-B936-B0C23E8F3382.png C6DD3A4B-95EA-4DB1-817D-71BE1C22AC28.png 3DB9BCFE-1975-4327-A630-E630E798E639.png CF4735CE-79CA-4138-AF3F-3922988B605A.png 36F80B03-644F-4945-AF5C-3E61B63D8885.png B4B96B54-D15A-4399-B9F4-248E3403E8F3.png 63961583-39DE-4D39-93A3-80F46CA08FE3.png F38B2520-C605-451B-A338-E5A373003364.png E0CA8BBF-6D79-4E6C-B82C-0AFE21072333.png 6DB636F2-0097-4F88-992B-217F8C4DC21B.png 53FB4827-21F4-4731-9E16-2F0C1493ADE5.png 2B429E8C-36B7-4E7C-AE92-1A2F140BD876.png 79991718-D1C1-4C12-B981-4CA15AA1B77B.png 587949FB-18E7-4DE5-A0C7-AB23033A70FE.png 96702C00-72FF-4A84-8ACB-F4E6E89EA3AD.png 2FE04C77-5748-4C4B-9502-FE4C0661019C.png FC87DD80-A1FC-4ED2-92D2-8930882DC754.png Under There Underwear Kodak Dolby Digital SDDS DTS MPAA IATSE logo.png Good Luck MPAA.png Disk MPAA.png Sony Dynamic Digital sound Episode 1 1993-present SDDS About Time.png|Gru 2 The Meltdown (2011) SDDS Man of Steel.png|Gru (2006) SDDS American Hustle.png|Despicable Me 2 (2013) SDDS 300.png|Walt Disney pictures Movie (2006) SDDS The East.png|Big Blue and Extended (2001) SDDS Carrie.png|Big Bang (2008) Sony Dynamic Digital Sound Episode 2 1993-present SDDS About Time.png|Little wendy tales: The Adventures of The Punctuator and Emoticon the Cat (2002) SDDS Man of Steel.png|Rez (1977, 2001/2002 Reissue) SDDS American Hustle.png|PX-41 (2008) SDDS 300.png|Originated (2000, 2006 reissue) SDDS The East.png|The 50 (2006) SDDS Carrie.png|Force Man and Super Power Boy (1977, 2002 reissue) Sony Dynamic Digital Sound Episode 3 1993-present SDDS 300.png|Post it (1990, 2006 reissue) SDDS The East.png|Fungus Among it (2011) SDDS American Hustle.png|Director Here (2002) Plum Landing SDDS.jpg|''The Plum Landing Movie'' (2009) Plum Landing SDDS.jpg|''The Plum Landing Movie Two'' (2014) Sony Dynamic Digital sound Episode 4 1993-present SDDS American Hustle.png|Prank it (2006) Sony Dynamic Digital Sound 8-Channels 1993-present Category:Cinema Category:Cinemas Category:Logo Timeline Wiki Category:Sony Corporation Category:Sony Category:Special logos Category:Technology Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Troublemaker Studios